ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Stuart Weitzman
Stuart A. Weitzman (born in 1941) is an American footwear designer and entrepreneur. His shoes are sold in over 70 countries. In the late 1950s, Weitzman's father, Seymour Weitzman, started a shoe factory in Haverhill, Massachusetts, called "Seymour Shoes" (also sold under the label: "Mr. Seymour"). Stuart began designing shoes for his father's business in the early 1960s, when he was in his 20s. Weitzman graduated from George W. Hewlett High School in 1958 and the Wharton School at the University of Pennsylvania in 1963. When Seymour died in 1965, Stuart took over the business with his older brother Warren. They sold the business to a company in Spain in 1972, but Stuart continued to design shoes for the company. In 1994, he bought back the business, but he continues to manufacture his shoe designs in Spain. Shoes Stuart Weitzman - Crimson patent leather peep-toe pump.jpg 6-4-07 Katherine Wolkoff 007.jpg|Katherine Wolkoff (Jun 4, 2007) 8-4-07 Hal Horowitz 003.jpg|Hal Horowitz (Aug 4, 2007) Stuart Weitzman x Martinique - 1969 crystal pavéd pumps.jpg|SW for Martinique 7-27-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jul 27, 2014) Stuart Weitzman - Nudist ankle-strap sandal.jpg|''Nudist'' versions 7-28-14 Joseph Sinnott 005.jpeg|Joseph Sinnott (Jul 28, 2014) 12-3-14 GMA - Special Christmas Day 001.jpg|(Dec 3, 2014) 12-7-14 Kevin Mazur 002.jpg|(Dec 7, 2014) 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Red carpet at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg|Grammy Awards (Feb 8, 2015) 2-22-15 Twitter 002.jpg|(Feb 22, 2015) 3-19-15 Arriving at Cafe Amelie in New Orleans 001.jpg|(Mar 19, 2015) 6-9-15 Leaving The Crobar in London 001.jpg|(Jun 9, 2015) Stuart Weitzman - Nudist sandal petrol blue.jpeg 9-22-14 Arriving at Brussels Town Hall 001.jpg|(Sep 22, 2014) Stuart Weitzman - Red Nudist sandal.jpg 12-2-14 Arriving at The Colbert Report Studio in NYC 001.JPG|(Dec 2, 2014) 12-4-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG|(Dec 4, 2014) 12-30-14 Cheek to Cheek Tour 002.jpg|(Dec 30, 2014) 12-31-14 CTCT at Cosmopolitan Hotel in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(Dec 31, 2014) 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 004.jpg|(Feb 8, 2015) 7-4-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 003.jpeg|Cheek To Cheek Tour (Jul 4, 2015) Cheek to Cheek tour 0677.jpg|(Jun 8, 2015) Stuart Weitzman - Red The Nudist sandal.jpeg 12-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Dec 18, 2014) 5-20-15 Malibu Beach 001.jpg|(May 20, 2015) Stuart Weitzman - 120mm Nudist suede sandal.jpeg 12-31-14 CTCT at Cosmopolitan Hotel in Las Vegas 002.jpg|Cheek To Cheek Tour (Dec 31, 2014) 4-26-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 001.jpg|(Apr 26, 2015) 8-1-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 001.jpg|(Aug 1, 2015) C2CT (2).jpg C2CT Styles (7).jpg C2CT Styles (3).jpg Stuart Weitzman - Nudist patent leather beige sandal.jpeg 5-31-15 C2C Tour at Hollywood Bowl in LA 001.jpg|Cheek To Cheek Tour (May 31, 2015) 7-31-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 001.jpg|Cheek To Cheek Tour (Jul 31, 2015) Stuart Weitzman - Paveacute Nudist with Swarovski crystals.jpeg 6-20-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 002.jpg|Cheek To Cheek Tour (Jun 20, 2015) 7-4-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 001.jpeg|(Jul 4, 2015) 1-28-18 Performance at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 003.jpg|Grammy Awards (Jan 28, 2018) Stuart Weitzman - Lily Vecchio nappa oxfords.jpg|''Lily Vecchio'' 2-15-16 Performance at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 003.jpg|Grammy Awards (Feb 15, 2016) Stuart Weitzman - Sohot nude patent sandal.jpg|''Sohot'' 1-18-18 Leaving Palazzo Parigi Milan Hotel & Grand Spa in Milan 001.jpg|(Jan 18, 2018) Stuart Weitzman - Nudist white sandal.jpg|''Nudist'' 0-0-18 Jay L. Clendenin 010.jpg|Jay L. Clendenin (2018) Stuart Weitzman - Nouveau pointed toe pump.jpeg|''Nouveau'' 9-8-18 Instagram Story 003.jpg|(Sep 8, 2018) Stuart Weitzman - Nouveau pointed toe black pump.jpg 9-9-18 Backstage at TIFF 001.jpg|(Sep 9, 2018) 9-10-18 Arriving at Toronto Airport 002.jpg|(Sep 10, 2018) Stuart Weitzman - Clinger stretch satin ankle boot.jpg|''Clinger'' 10-4-18 Out in NYC 003.jpg|(Oct 4, 2018) 4-10-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 005.jpg|(Apr 10, 2015) 4-26-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 26, 2015) 5-25-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 005.jpg|(May 25, 2015) Custom 7-25-15 Instagram 005.jpg|(Jul 25, 2015) 7-28-15 Twitter 002.jpg|(Jul 28, 2015) Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Shoes